Triangle: The Sweet, Untold Story
by LoveeDucky
Summary: A Rei/Endymion/Jadeite twist on the tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. ENDY CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. The Exposition

Triangle: The Sweet, Untold Story  
  
Written By: LoveeDucky  
  
Given Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Rei, Jadeite- the whole concept of Sailor Moon and Friends does not belong to me.  
  
Trumpets of glory shouted to the heavens above and the village below. Triumph remained obscure, but honor was very much present. As the lights flared into the unaware night, the trumpets blasted, and the villagers roared with laughter and pleasant tears, the young girl looked on.  
  
"Is everyone dying?" she asked with a certain naivete.  
  
The girl was not much older than eight years and beside her was her father, a lord with all the nobility and grace expected from him. He laughed at her question lightly, his deep voice carrying short, staccato huffs in a jolly manner. His mind marveled at how well the child observed the world around her. She looked upon it with honesty, yet her inquisitive mind demanded more than honesty. She demanded reality. Her own reality.  
  
"No, my dear. They're not dying," was his reply, and a good one indeed. Unfortunately, it would not satisfy his little daughter and her long raven locks. Nothing would satisfy her.  
  
"Then, what is it father? Why all the noise?"  
  
A strange twinge of discomfort hit the soft heart of Lord Leodegrance heavily, yet he could not understand why. An element of the truth was bothering him greatly. Still, he found no reason to conceal the truth from her. Not one thing about the information would harm her.  
  
"Young Endymion has just taken the Earth thrown and pushed a Negaverse troop back from our planet, Mars. He is now King."  
  
The fire in his daughter's eyes grew fiercer with the sound of the young king's name. Her father had told her glorious stories of him, of how he would conquer and cause turmoil to every enemy, but just the idea that he was now king amazed her. She longed to meet him, to see the face of the man who was to save all of the inner solar system.  
  
"When shall we meet him, father?" her voice chimed, the deep indigo in her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Soon, daughter. Soon..."  
  
That had been the earliest memory of King Endymion of Earth in Rei's head. She could recall the brilliant glow of the torches, the blaring and joyful noise of the instruments in the valley. She felt almost embarrassed to think that she had asked if her people were dying. The idea was ludicrous. Did she not recognize the sounds of great happiness?  
  
"Rei!" a familiar masculine voice called from behind the curtain of her bedchamber.  
  
She had almost forgotten that she was now 18, trapped in the protective shell that her parents and brothers had created for her. She had never met King Endymion. Fury fueled throughout her body as she recalled the promise her father had made of her meeting the dignified king. The anticipation pulsed through her mind as she imagined the way he might look. He had been 14 when she had been 8, the year he had taken the thrown. With the passing of ten years, he was now a youthful 24.  
  
"Rei!" the voice called out again, and the young girl turned to find the man standing before her.  
  
"Yes, Mark?" she answered in reply, rising from her seat upon the lounging chair in one quick and graceful motion.  
  
"Did you not hear the news, sister? King Endymion is paying a visit to our humble Martian kingdom!" he paused to observe her countenance. "King Endymion! You have longed so to meet him."  
  
With a loud sigh, the fair maiden nodded her head. Ten years of anticipation became obscure as she thought of the king's travels to her kingdom. Ten years she had wished to see him, and with every promise of his journey to her father's land came disappointment.  
  
She had always been inconveniently moved aside at the mere mention of Endymion's visit, and her mind pondered her next destination. The Shinto temple in the neighboring Red Woods? Hardly- that had been her last travel. Her friend Phoebes' castle? Her parents would never approve of a young lady's expedition to an unmarried man's grounds so far away.  
  
"Rei? Did you not hear what I said? King Endymion is coming!" Mark repeated.  
  
"Yes, yes he's coming. Where shall I be sent this time?" she muttered.  
  
Her brother Mark, of all people, would understand her grief. He was fully aware of her travels in different directions whenever Endymion was reported to visit them. But did he feel the way she felt? No - for he had met with the marvelous man several times and had pleasured himself by talking of Endymion's battles and noble stature. But Rei wold not be satisfied until she had met the man herself.  
  
"But, Rei, I talked to our father of you meeting him this time, and he assured me you would!" her brother exclaimed.  
  
She merely grunted softly, tossing her head in circles to ease her anger. She had heard that spiel from all three of her brothers, her father, and her mother. Each time she had been told that her time to meet King Endymion was coming to Mars, Marvin, her mother's distant cousin from Earth, would appear and ruin her chances of seeing the face of the galaxy's savior.  
  
That man Marvin was more trouble to the young girl than anyone else had ever been in her whole life. His eyes were painted with uncertainty; they were always clouded with dissatisfaction of Rei. And his protection of the inexperienced king was not noticeable in the aspects of young ladies. She herself had her tales of the maids of her kingdom throwing themselves at the man's feet.  
  
For some reason however, she posed a threat to Marvin's constant planning and future ideas. Rei could not quite figure out the whole purpose, but she thought that maybe her meeting with King Endymion would produce some sort of strain on His Majesty's rule.  
  
"I might as well play along," she muttered, more to herself than to Mark. "I have nothing better to do."  
  
~_~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
(8-01-02)  
  
Ok, so this story submitting thing is pretty new to me. I've already uploaded just this prologue about 5 times. Well, perfection is key, so... :) I have no idea how this is gonna be received by people, but I've got something to ask of anyone who views this: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
There is nothing worse than an author who fails to receive feedback from her audience. I need to know what you guys think! So, if you have ideas, complaints, whatever, just feel free to type em' up in a review. Hope you guys enjoy! Expect Chapter 1 in a few days or so. 


	2. In the Midst of the Feeling

~Author's Note: (8-07-02)  
  
Hurray! I've finally managed to get the official 1st chapter completed!  
  
A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciated the comments and hope that, in turn, you'll enjoy the story! Keep em' rollin'!  
  
And I noticed a slight error in the "Exposition" to Triangle. Towards the end of the story, I had mistakenly forgotten to change the phrase, Britain's savior. If any of you noticed this and felt confused in some way, never you fear. I have replaced the previous chapter with a fresh, revised version; complete with a disclaimer and everything!  
  
And now, we continue on to Chapter 1 of Triangle: In the Midst of the Feeling  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (including Mark and the Martian-nized Merlin). I don't even own the original story idea (hence in my story summary, based on King Arthur and the Knights...).  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Yes, I understand that you need a wife. This day was expected among the galaxy," the old man calmly stated in the frigid air.  
  
Somehow, though they were contained in a tight chamber within the Earth Palace, the atmosphere was freezing. Endymion could only attribute this to his mentor Marvin's cold demeanor. The old man's position on life suddenly became questionable to the young king. Anyone who would blindly dislike a proclaimed galactic beauty surely must have something wrong with him.  
  
"And the young Lady Rei of Mars is the one that I want. Do you think I'm a total fool, Marvin? I've heard every possible description of that girl and I'm certainly not a man to pass on such an opportunity."  
  
Marvin winced at the mention of her name. No, he didn't think the king to be a fool. He was merely human, and a man at that, which opened him up to vulnerability. Marvin silently understood the types of "descriptions" Endymion had heard. They only detailed the lady's beauty, not her reputation or character. Being the cousin of her mother, he interacted with her upon every visit at the grand Maroon Castle.  
  
She was the picturesque dream of every man who lived on Mars, possibly within the nine linear planets. He had never seen anything other than a danger in her, however. She was like poison to any male she encountered, respectable or otherwise. And she would be especially so with the Earth King. He was sure of it.  
  
"You don't know her, Endy. She's beautiful on the surface, but as her cousin, I know what she's about."  
  
Endymion's blue eyes widened with interest. He longed to hear more of his intended bride-to-be, and disregarded Marvin's prejudice against her.  
  
"She possesses the most devilish pair of eyes I've ever seen," Marvin began.  
  
"Devilish? Bah! They're a deep indigo, like of an eggplant," Endymion retorted.  
  
"It's what's behind them that frightens me. She can tear through your soul like a razor can shred through flesh. Her eyes speak tremendous words to my mind. She has a prerogative to herself and none other."  
  
"Which is expected of a self-assured young lady, Marvin."  
  
"What do I have to do to change your mind about her? You haven't even met the girl and you sound as though you've already been bewitched!"  
  
Marvin came upon Endymion's throne and slapped a slightly wrinkled hand upon an armrest. He had never been wrong at predicting the future in all his years of being a sorcerer, yet he wished that he hadn't been cursed with accuracy. He understood perfectly where this conversation was heading.  
  
"I have already arranged a meeting with her family tonight. You cannot stop me. But, if it will comfort you, Marvin, I am not to meet her until tomorrow."  
  
A hesitant sigh passed from Marvin's lips. Lord Leodegrance and Violet had decided to stop hiding their daughter from the young king's acquaintance. A very unwise decision, Marvin said to himself.  
  
"Very well, sire. If you insist on having your way, I cannot stop you."  
  
Endymion's eyebrow arched with curiosity. Marvin never gave in to his requests too easily, yet it seemed as if his spirit had given up the fight. Even still, the old man never left a conversation with neutrality.  
  
"But I'm telling you, Endy," his voiced was now hushed in a near whisper. "It may be the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Beams of gold and red pulsed throughout the red trees of the Maroon Castle grounds. A thick layer of the deepest black and sunset-tinted purple fanned out across the green brush of the forest bed. The girl lay comfortably against the ground, her slender legs stretched out to greet the sooty birds that perched beside them.  
  
"Ravens," she murmured. "My favorites."  
  
"Kaw," they seemed to respond back to her.  
  
Peaceful days such as these had always pleased the young lady. The hustle and bustle of the servants and guests were to be left on the castle premises, and the natural beauty of the planet was to be observed and embraced. That's how it should be, she thought to herself.  
  
She had learned to be alone. The elders always had some other business to attend to, leaving her to be ignored. She never understood their reasons, or how they had never allowed her to be a child in her youth. Now she lay amongst the creations that truly adored her, perfectly content and relaxed. She would not allow herself to become subject to stress; not when there was plenty to be thankful for and admire.  
  
Her inquisitive eyes gazed at the sky above her. Tones of yellow, orange, and red met her stare with agreement as she looked on. The colors were fierce like her spirit, yet to be tamed and fiery like the blazing sun. She sighed to herself and a small smile formed from her blushing red lips. This was her home. It always would be.  
  
A twig snapped from a little ways away. She turned her head sharply to examine the cause of this noise and saw nothing.  
  
"It must have been some animal," she said to herself, ready to believe her life wasn't in any danger.  
  
She had been threatened before. It was only typical for such a distinguished lady, or so she was told. On each occasion there had been someone to come to her rescue, which she loathed immensely. Her heart longed for some type of jeopardy to come her way that she may fight on her own. She was strong enough to handle any threat herself. Wasn't that why her parents had sent her through that rigorous physical training at the temple?  
  
"Did you see something, sir?" a raspy male voice called from behind her.  
  
She raised her body carefully, red leaves still clinging to the strands of her hair. Her eyes searched for the source, but again, found nothing. They must have backed away quickly, her mind told her.  
  
An urgent hush was given shortly afterwards, chastising the one who had spoken. The girl now stood on her feet, looking about her environment with wide eyes. Although her countenance might have appeared cautious, she was eager within her body. Maybe she could take care of this one without any interference. She was sure that the smirk was now imprinted on her face.  
  
"Beautiful," she heard another tongue whisper. This time the noise was directly ahead of her.  
  
"How ludicrous this is," she spat as she searched among the trees.  
  
The pairs of eyes, as she could feel, were still upon her. Undoubtedly, as the voice had spoken, they found her to be lovely. Her heart settled into a steady beat. The knowledge of her goddess-like looks was more than trite to her. She'd been given every compliment that was to be expected of such a preferred female specimen.  
  
"Whomever is hiding amongst the trees best show themselves. I'm much too old to be playing childish games!"  
  
Her violet eyes grew harsh as she tapped her red heel on the soil below her. Her patience was wearing thin and tired of the mischievous instigators. Suddenly, however, her soul felt some sort of element kick within her. Someone nearby was calling out to her spirit, someone undeniably male. She pondered his existence, whether he was one of those concealed or somewhere else in the castle.  
  
"Is that you who's speaking to me?" she called, hoping she'd find what was making her stomach flutter about. She'd never felt such a spiritual attraction before.  
  
The feeling died down seconds after she had accepted it, much to her dismay. The prying questions of her mind persisted, as she had been left alone with her thoughts. The spying persons had long ago retreated. She would probably never experience the feeling, whatever it was, again.  
  
"Lady Rei! Lady Rei!" she heard her maid cry out for her. The young girl departed from her place in the forest. It was time for her to return home.  
  
* * * * * ~Author's Note:  
  
Although it may seem tedious, this chapter does serve a purpose. Besides, I've already developed the next chapter (dun, dun, duuuunn!) and it should be here within two days, and no later. That will be the chapter where everything begins to entwine and may there be, possibly, romance? Stick around to find out!  
  
As always, I hope that you REVIEW this story! It would help me out a great deal! And, *sniff*, I love you guys! So hurry up! Write something already! 


	3. Purple and Gold

Disclaimers: The same apply.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lord Leodegrance hadn't been anticipating the King of Earth's arrival, and his disappointment had increased when he had learned of the king bringing his group of soldiers along with him. How was he to host five young men, each rumored to be charming and handsome by ladies of the galaxy, without causing turmoil in his castle? The young maidens were already starting to harvest looks of lust in their eyes at any mention of King Endymion's visit.  
  
He sighed heavily as his thoughts came upon those of his daughter, Rei. She had always resented him for never allowing her to meet the Earth King, and it had hurt him as well to do so, but it was for her own good. Marvin had promised that their meeting would cause strife among many of the galaxy's people, but the noble lord had yet to understand why. No harm could result from two people merely being introduced of each other.  
  
He saw the dark-haired royal approaching from a distant, surrounded by two of his men and Lord Leodegrance's servants. They rode upon the maroon Martian horses, bundles of captured birds of various species hooked on their saddles. Strange, it seemed to the aging lord, that the Earth King had a particular look upon his face, even from this distance away. He couldn't quite create a word to describe it besides, distant. His body may have been riding along with the other men, but his mind certainly was not with them.  
  
They galloped closer to the castle premises and dismounted, leaving their things to be gathered by the servants. King Endymion walked towards to Martian lord, simultaneously prying his leather gloves from his hands. He greeted the older man with a grin, proudly turning his body slightly to show off what he had caught.  
  
"Good day for hunting, I see," Lord Leodegrance spoke with an acknowledging smile.  
  
"Yes, sir. It was such a good day, in fact, that two of my men decided to search for another hunting ground. They haven't arrived back yet, have they?"  
  
"No, your Majesty. You are the first to be greeted."  
  
The king's nose caught a whiff of roasted duck, his smile growing wider. The feast he had been eager to partake in with the Martian Lord and his family, particularly his daughter, was near. He had to hurry and dress up for the occasion.  
  
"Sir Kunzite! Sir Zoicite! Please. Let us go to our rooms and prepare for dinner!" King Endymion called to his soldiers.  
  
"Your Majesty," Lord Leodegrance began addressing the king. "Should I have you alerted when your other men return?" The young man had been watching his knights as they attempted to woo the young maidens at their sides, not bothering to follow their king's orders hastily. He silently wondered, what had become of Sir Nephrite and young Jadeite? They had separated from the rest of the hunting party about an hour or so before, and had still not found their way back. The king sighed heavily of worry, and focused his attention back on the hospitable lord.  
  
"Please, sir. I'm a little upset as to why they have been gone so long, and it would ease my mind to know when they arrive."  
  
"I shall have a servant reach you at once when they have entered. Now, I must leave you," the older man responded, sauntering his way through a door behind him.  
  
The king once again allowed his mind to contemplate the whereabouts of his missing men. They shall have a good lecture if they aren't back here soon, he said to himself.  
  
"Endymion! Let's go!" he heard Sir Kunzite call to him.  
  
Leaving his thoughts, he retreated with his two knights. He had much to anticipate this evening, and he wasn't about to let worry overtake him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sirs! Please tell me your names!" a male voice called out to the two men.  
  
"We are Sir Nephrite and Jadeite!"  
  
The two young men had ventured throughout the Martian forests and such, anxious to explore their surroundings. They had never visited Mars apart from this stay. It had been truly magnificent to delve into the foreign planet.  
  
They had also guessed that Endymion would be upset by their late recovery. The sun had long past set into the purple haze of the sky, and the stars now shone of the same violet light that had, until now, only been rumored.  
  
The blonde-haired man of the pair rotated from his position on the saddle to observe the two servants behind them. His assigned attendant, a dumb one at that, had caused him trouble throughout the day, speaking during hunting and so on.  
  
"Why is it that I always get stuck with the lame footmen?" he whined, blowing his breath towards his forehead to remove stray blonde locks from his face.  
  
"You're not yet a knight, Jadeite. You don't deserve the best attendants."  
  
The other man, who was sporting a brown ponytail, erupted into loud laughter. He enjoyed vexing the young man with demeaning comments and receiving the irritated looks on his face. Jadeite would only do the same to him, being that the moment was appropriate. It was a true friendship, filled with this sort of teasing and full loyalty.  
  
"Do we have to attend this....this feast? I'm not at all feeling well," the blonde man proceeded to say.  
  
"That's just because you had a horrible hunting day. I'm sure that a little supper shall settle your stomach."  
  
"No, Nephrite. It doesn't seem that way."  
  
They returned their attention to the servant ahead of them. Slightly surprised to see a teenaged maiden greeting them instead of the male they had answered to earlier, the pair of them grinned. The Martian maids seemed to be lovelier than any of the other planets' maidens, as proved by other encounters they had had with the girls.  
  
"May I take your horses, kind sirs?" the milky voice sang out. Even in the darkness, the two men could see her blush.  
  
"Yes! Of course! We must get to our chambers at once!" Sir Nephrite answered, dismounting fast. Jadeite followed his example.  
  
"May I say, sirs," the girl began. Her hair gleamed of a light lilac color. "You have been said to be two of the most handsome men in the galaxy by some of the ladies. I agree with them."  
  
Jadeite's cool smirk stretched across his face, graciously accepting her compliments. If he had time in his hands, he would stay behind and flirt with her, but Nephrite was signaling for him to follow. Quickly, he bowed, looking up to the girl with hungry eyes.  
  
"Hurry up!" Nephrite shouted once again. They disappeared from the night and the girl, rushing through the large wooden door in the castle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He had forgotten where his room was located in the lighted pathway. Again. He ran along the hall, his head turning sharply at every door he came across. It was no use. He would never find it unless someone directed his forgetful self straight to it.  
  
He must have stood in place for five long minutes, waiting for some type of servant or jester or someone to come along his way. His lingering around the hallway seemed to be in vain, for everyone who would normally be around him was required to serve in the king's feast. He threw his back against the red brick wall, his arms crossed in unsounded defeat. Then, he heard the light footsteps of someone approaching.  
  
The man jumped off the wall, happy to have found a rescue of some sort, and startled the cause of the noise to silence. It was a young lady, donning an elegant scarlet gown and beautiful raven hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry, miss," he spoke softly to her, determined to not let her leave his sight.  
  
"Why are you lurking the hall?" she demanded fiercely. He noticed that her dark eyes sparkled of a rich violet color, so exotic and unfamiliar to him that he almost believed they weren't real.  
  
"I...um..." he stuttered, entranced by the swirls of magic her eyes seemed to possess.  
  
"Well? Do you think that's any way to respond to a lady?"  
  
"No. You see, miss...I don't think you fully understand the beauty of- "  
  
"Never mind that!" she hissed at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I...I can't seem to find my room, miss. Would you be so kind as to direct me to it?"  
  
She looked upon him questionably. His light skin contrasted perfectly with his sandy blonde hair, and his attire seemed to be that of an important figure. This must be one of the missing king's men, she thought.  
  
"You belong with the king's party, am I right?"  
  
Her voice projected clear and calm, which surprised the two of them. She felt that she was still angry for being scared in the path by some idiot, but the expression on his face looked to be truly helpless. And he was so...cute. But she couldn't betray her spirit by thinking of how well this stranger looked despite his long riding day. She would never allow herself such a mediocre pleasure.  
  
He, on the other hand, had been expecting some other scolding from the lovely young lady. She seemed to be so difficult, yet she reminded him of the girl...no. He decided against it. This one was dressed in proper formal wear, while the other had been a mere maid in the woods. He was foolish to believe that she was as ravishing as the one before him. He shook his head of his thoughts, realizing that he had forgotten what it was that she had asked him.  
  
"I'm Jadeite. I accompanied King Endymion on his riding expedition today. I am one of the king's-"  
  
"Yes, yes. One of the king's party. That's what I had asked you in the first place," she retorted, a small smile emerging from her formerly unresponsive glare.  
  
The two stared at each other for another moment, a sudden rush of familiarity intruding upon their minds. The young girl then hurried to walk past the man, brushing her arm with his accidentally. Her face raised to meet his in horror, afraid that her mistake may have caused him to look upon her differently. Instead, his blue eyes were twinkling and amiable, and she found herself peaceful in staying in his presence.  
  
"You were going to show me my room, I presume?" his voice interrupted her dreamlike stance.  
  
He watched her face fight to change back into the passionless expression she had held previously, and stifled back a laugh. She couldn't transform to her cold attitude in the present situation. There was a substance in the air that was undeniable. It was claiming the both of them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, your Majesty, may I ask for your thoughts?"  
  
King Endymion almost beamed at Leodegrance's request. He had been pleased at the sight of the young Lady Rei, and enchanted by her company. She did have quite a temper, however, which was displayed at her anger towards Sir Nephrite's comments towards a maiden friend of hers. She had taken off so abruptly that the only person detected of her absence was Endymion himself.  
  
"Lady Rei was certainly breathtaking. Everything I had discussed with you previously is still in my heart. I'd like to follow through with it soon, in fact."  
  
"Good. Then, we shall see you continuously throughout the Martian month?"  
  
"Yes. You shall."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note (8-09-02):  
  
Wowsa! I promised another chapter, and here it is! I hope it was satisfying and not lengthy. Still, my favorite character finally decided to show his beautiful, blonde head!  
  
On a lighter (and somewhat strange) tone, I just realized that "Marvin" is a funny little nickname given to Merlin in The Sword and the Stone (the Disney King Arthur movie). I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier.  
  
Anyway, once again- THANK YOU to all the reviewers! I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the story, and I hope I don't disappoint you! Keep reviewing! And feel free to contact me if you have any other questions and/or comments.  
  
The next chapter to come is still in progress and I'm thinking it'll be up by next week or earlier, so stay tuned! Exciting things to come! 


	4. Damsel In Distress

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Nothing belongs to me. I'm just the storyteller.  
  
She was surprised at herself. Normally, she'd find a strange sense of comfort within the darkness that lurked her bedchamber, but lately she'd found a new preference. She liked the room dimly lit with candles adorning every pocket of the area. She liked the room to smell of the native lavender roses; similar to the ones she had received from him. And she especially liked the room with him.  
  
King Endymion had come into her company only weeks before, exploring certain areas of the Red Woods, eating, and even swimming with her upon his every visit to the Maroon Castle. She found him to be extremely charming, courteous, and as handsome as he had been rumored to be. He even made himself seem quite bashful in her presence, as evident by the redness in his cheeks when they would sit by the fire and she'd catch him staring at her.  
  
He seemed to enjoy her friendship, and she enjoyed his. But although he was a highly admired figure, good looking, and determined to make her feel at ease with him, her nights belonged to his rugged soldier, Jadeite.  
  
Her heart belonged to him as well.  
  
"Psst! Fair Lady Rei," his voice whispered through an open window. "I've arrived!"  
  
"So you have!" she responded softly.  
  
She stood herself against the vanity mirror by her bedside, her figure bathed in the dark light of the night, as Jadeite climbed in through her window. She watched in delight as he tugged his navy blue cloak from under the pane's glass. He was trying to make his entrance as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
"Honorable sir," she began to speak, her throat reluctant to utter the words, "is this the last night with you that I shall receive this week?"  
  
He looked at her, the one young woman who had been able to control his heart, and shook his head of sadness. He hated to leave her side at any time, and would hate it again tomorrow when his King and fellow soldiers would return to Earth.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid so. And even now, our time together is short. King Endymion will be coming into the knight's quarters to discuss something with them. I'm expected to be there also."  
  
The young beauty cast her gaze at the floor, slowly making her way through the darkness of her bedchamber. Her fury rose. The man she loved was to depart soon, with no knowledge of her affections, and she didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt? What was happening to the Rei that she could once recognize?  
  
"My lady...I think it's about time that I told you-" he began to speak, but was distracted by a dark figure approaching the window.  
  
"What is-"  
  
A black armored fist made its way through the panel of glass into Jadeite's gut, forcing him to stumble backwards and lose his balance. Then, the dark figure entered into the room, startling the young lady and invoking a small scream from her lips.  
  
"Who...who are you?" she asked quite silently to the stranger.  
  
Eyeing her love, who was presently distracted by the shards of glass that had made their way into his face, she mustered up the courage she needed to face up to this possible villain.  
  
"I demand your name!" she shouted, moving towards Jadeite.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, my lady," the stranger scolded in a husky voice. "The young man here is about to be sent away."  
  
With that said, the stranger's body flew across the room to the blonde soldier. Jadeite, prepared for a fight, stood his ground and stepped in front of Lady Rei protectively.  
  
"All great deeds I do in your honor, my lady," he turned his head slightly to address her, his eyes still focused on the criminal. "This shall be one of them."  
  
"Oh, Jadeite! Be careful!" she cried out desperately.  
  
The fight had begun. Jadeite, who was at the time unarmed, tried to fend off the dark stranger's dagger by punching him everywhere he could. Unfortunately, the villain succeeded in knocking him down into an unconscious state beside Lady Rei's bed. He looked upon the harmless young man with a devious smile, and then turned his glare towards the girl.  
  
"The things I do for love," he muttered, grabbing the stunned raven- haired beauty.  
  
"You shall pay for this! You're an evil, evil man!" she bellowed loudly.  
  
She took one last look at her brave young love, his head rested clumsily on the firm mattress of her bed, and a single tear fell from her eye. Perhaps she would see him again soon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Lord Leodegrance," King Endymion spoke firmly to his worried host. "I assure you, we will find her!"  
  
"Right. And, Your Majesty," Lord Leodegrance spoke with certainty and a gleam of hope in his eye. "When you return, we shall have a big feast in your honor. And, that very same day...you shall have my daughter's hand."  
  
This promise gave the young king a strong determination to find her and punish her abductor. He was finally to marry the beautiful damsel!  
  
"Knights! We ride!" King Endymion shouted to his soldiers, motioning with his right forearm for them to follow his lead.  
  
"May the gods be with you!" Lord Leodegrance addressed his king assuredly. His daughter would return, and soon Mars and Earth would be united. It was a coalition to be anticipated.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The fire crackled widely of reds, oranges, and yellows, and the young girl sat entranced. She had always found fire to be very fascinating, being that her mother taught her the art of reading the great fires from an early age, and felt relaxed in front of the heated element.  
  
Her captor had ventured off somewhere to find some sort of food, and Rei had been confined to the shadows and dim light of the fire. She didn't mind, however, because his absence had given her some time to find a weapon, a sharp stick, in the underbrush. When the time would come, she would place it over the fire and use it as burning stake. She couldn't rely on a rescue party this far off into the Martian wilderness.  
  
"What a fool," she whispered to herself and the fire. "The gall of him! Kidnap me, Lady Rei of Mars, because he has some weird obsession with me. I would never consider such insolence, nor such ugliness."  
  
"No, not you. You only like the handsome, spineless cowards," the dark man mocked, coming back from his expedition in the woods.  
  
"It is you who is the coward! My brave Jadeite- dear Jadeite attempted to fight you unarmed, and you pulled a knife on him! I'm surprised you didn't stab him in the back, you timid monster!"  
  
The man slapped her across the face, upset by her comments, and sat across from her by the fire. She seethed in anger, holding her face with her delicate hands, and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Ha. My love, you might as well get used to the sight of me. No one will want to rescue you in this area of the woods."  
  
"That's where you're wrong!" a masculine voice shouted from behind.  
  
Lady Rei gasped in astonishment and delight at the sound of the man's voice, for she knew who had been speaking. For once in her life, she was eager to be rescued.  
  
"But- no! It can't be!"  
  
"It is! I have come to rescue the fair Lady Rei, fairest in the entire galaxy!"  
  
Jadeite appeared from behind a grove of trees, donning his makeshift lead suit of armor. His eyes focused on the strange man, and glowed of passion and to Rei's surprise...fire. The same type of fire her mother had once described her to possess. It was a stubborn persistence, hastened fury that needed to be put out.  
  
He turned his gaze to her before he struck. The young soldier seemed to fly against the rich soil of the planet, as if his only motivation was the lady's safety. She trembled at this thought, her mind betraying her heart. There was no way such a courageous, noble man could be in love with anyone, let alone a girl with mediocre ties to the galaxy's royalty. She was a nobody. He was soon to become somebody.  
  
* * * * * Only minutes had passed and darkened pools of red were already building up between blades of green and yellow. Birds, squirrels, and other animals had scurried at the sound of the clashing metals, the slices through flesh, and moans of pain.  
  
"You..." the whimper of a man whispered out into the air. "Are you the one..."  
  
"The one what?" came his exhausted opponent's reply.  
  
"The one...that they s-say..."  
  
Jadeite approached the male he had almost mortally wounded but moments before, his sword clutched between fists of driven anger. He had made sure to leave the kidnapper partially alive so as to hear his explanation of Lady Rei's abduction. But what was this nonsense? He let out a sigh of impatience.  
  
"Get on with it, traitor."  
  
"The one...Marvin blessed...not seven years ago..."  
  
"Yes. Marvin did bless me when I was a boy. He claimed that I was destined to be one of great heroics, and-"  
  
The blonde warrior had hesitated to finish his sentence. He had anticipated the other man to continue on with what he had been saying. The man, however, pressed his face down into the bloody mud of the ground and released his last breath. Jadeite then knelt down on one knee, his sword sheathed at his side, and felt for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
Sorrow reluctantly replaced anger, the awareness of a death flowing through his mind like the wind.  
  
"Is he dead, sir?" her feminine voice broke him of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, my lady. He shall do you no more harm."  
  
His cerulean eyes fought to see her, pulling his face up from the expired body. She stood there, a lovely twist of two ruby red lips forming a slight smile. Despite all the gore of what had happened between the two combatants, she had watched. She had never turned her face from him. And he had fought on, her very presence aiding him.  
  
He stood up in one fluid, quick motion, and marched towards her figure. Her fancy sanguine dress had stayed in tact throughout her peril, he noticed.  
  
She had uneasily been prepared for this reaction. Her arms opened to receive him, and as he tugged her porcelain body into a tight embrace, she suddenly realized it. This was the feeling, she told herself. This is the soul connection I thought I would never feel again!  
  
"Oh, Jadeite!" she cried, snuggling her face as close to his chest as his armor would allow.  
  
"Lady Rei!" he answered excitedly, uncertain if he should tell her what he had come to recognize within the few seconds of their contact.  
  
"I knew you would come! I wouldn't want any one other than you to come!"  
  
She pushed her eyes to his face once again, the violet storms within them raging with unspoken hopes.  
  
"My lady," he began, his stare focused intently on his beautiful maiden. "I have thought of none but you for the weeks since I've come into your acquaintance. It is you who I fight for, live for, breath for. With this victory, I shall be knighted at last! And all this, my lady, for your love..."  
  
The two pairs of lips collided with frenzy, dancing in the near light that one of the distant moons provided. Hands scratched and hearts lusted to be together, and the kiss prevailed in spite of the sound of approaching hooves.  
  
"Jadeite..." the raven-haired lady cooed when the flesh of their mouths had parted, "You are the one I love. Nothing shall surpass this connection, for as long as I'm-"  
  
"Whoa there! I hear voices!" a deeper masculine voice said from a length away.  
  
The two declared lovers gasped in fright at the owner of the voice. It was King Endymion, probably searching for the missing Martian lady and his humble soldier. They parted soon after, searching through the trees and underbrush for the Earth King.  
  
"We are here, Your Majesty!" Rei shouted out in response. She had never been more disappointed to see a rescue party.  
  
"Lady Rei? Gods, we have been worried! And- what is this? Your captor, I presume?"  
  
She nodded curtly as the king pointed at the corpse. Her mind was still dwelling on the magic that her kiss with Jadeite had brought to her and the happiness she felt that she would never experience.  
  
"Jadeite! My young friend!"  
  
The blonde man raised his head to meet his good king's joyful, laughing eyes. Endymion had always seen him as an asset to his force, and a loyal friend and soldier. He had harnessed hopes and anticipations that critics had failed to see in the young man. Jadeite looked to him as an ideal example of how he wanted to be.  
  
Did he stand a chance at being knighted?  
  
"It is I, Your Majesty."  
  
"I must say, great King Endymion," Lady Rei began. "Jadeite faithfully came to my rescue and has slain this arrogant foe. I owe him my life."  
  
King Endymion's grin brightened intensely, the pride in his friend swelling through his head. Jadeite had rescued the fair lady selflessly, and deserved the one honor he had yet to receive. For as Lady Rei's life had been laid on the line, Endymion's had been as well.  
  
"My good soldier, Jadeite, you have proven yourself worthy of knighthood. Come now! We shall celebrate!" the Earth King proposed.  
  
The nays of whining horses pulsed through the air as many of his followers, including his knights Nephrite and Zoicite, turned to make the journey back. Only two people managed to hear King Endymion's last words.  
  
"What a joyous occasion! I shall have my lovely Lady Rei's hand, and my new queen shall knight you!"  
  
Two hearts simultaneously rose their beatings in protest to the proclamation. Things were certainly not joyous at this moment, and the promises of more complications were soon to come.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Author's Note (8-20-02):  
  
Talk about a huge brain-fart! I thought I'd never be able to produce this chapter. Well, once again, I hope that you all enjoyed it and come back again soon for more.  
  
I realize that I have just lightly touched the subject of Endymion's love, throwing it into places where it makes the story increasingly difficult for Rei and Jadeite. That shall change next chapter (the wedding! heh...).  
  
Also, I intend to put some more obstacles in the course of this particular plot. It can't all just be focused on the lovey-dovey, boy-he's- so-dreamy-type of scenarios. I said Rei was born in an era of difficulty, after all- and I need to prove that.  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers! I appreciate every one of your comments. I hope to hear more from my audience, so puh-leeze...REVIEW!  
  
On another note, I'm starting school tomorrow and will probably not be able to be as quick in updating as I had been in previously. I have three A.P. classes to attend to and this is supposedly the toughest year of that crazy thing called High School (junior year), so I'll try my best! I've recognized the exact direction I'd like to take this story in, and I hope it can be great for all of you!  
  
But I'm writing too much and my Tab key's broken, so...  
  
Please review! It would help ease my troubled, adolescent soul! Hehe...just go WRITE somethin' why dontcha? Don't make me keep describing my worries to you!  
  
Oh, and one more thing. How would you guys feel if I tried my hand at a lighter, cute little Rei fanfic? Maybe I might have Jadeite (Jed??) as her main squeeze, or maybe not. Tell me what you guys think! 


	5. And They Lived

Author's Notes (9-22-02):

Yes! I'm evil, I know. I'm truly, truly sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner but the truth is that school can greatly monopolize a mind seeking romance. And since this story has reached a fairly slow pit in the plot, it's even harder. You'll understand once you read the chapter.

And, as I had another huge leap in ideas while doing Algebra homework (damn college-prep classes.), I should be posting the second chapter to my newest (and lighter) Rei romance saga, Nasal Spray, later on today. Go check it out, if you have the time.

I highly appreciate each and every review that I receive. Princess Ren and Chibi Sarcasm, thank you for your continuous enthusiasm for this story! Alexandria, I agree that the story has flown a little too quickly- but I think, for the most part, I won't have to worry about that in the next few chapters. I hope I don't disappoint!

* * *

Disclaimer The same for all my chapters applies.

* * *

The eerie gold light of the distant sun was only an hour from setting on the small kingdom on Mars. Many people, whether royals or their attendants, fluttered about the different chambers and such, preparing for the festivities that would begin as the Martian moon Phoebes would come into view. All the villages of the planet had heard the great news and had rejoiced. Mars was about to be aligned with Earth!

Between the brick layers of the castle, specifically Lady Rei's chambers, the bride-to-be and her young maid had been dressing for the event. As the maiden placed the lacy white veil upon the crown of the raven- haired girl's head as the finishing touch, the face beneath it read of certain frustration. Despite the lovely spirals of rich black and violet hair that cascaded well below her shoulders, the beautiful one was clearly upset.

"Why do you look as though you have just been stung in the buttocks by a swarm of magma bees?" the attendant asked.

"Ada, you certainly have a way of sounding vulgar at such a traumatic time as this," Lady Rei responded.

The older girl, with heavy bags under her eyes and plain brown hair, had been Lady Rei's dearest companion since childhood. The two had always shared secrets, indulged in late-night snacks from the kitchen after hours, and had inflicted several raised bruises upon each other through competitions.

But within an hour, Rei's innocence and youth would be gone. She'd be forced to spend the rest of her life confined to a castle in a foreign environment, sitting next to a man she didn't love.

Since when did that even matter, anyway?

To each kingdom its duty and with every duty a purpose. That's the saying those Martian diplomats had always managed to knock into her head. Along with that, she softly recited,

"And to Hell with emotion."

"What?" Ada asked, confusion on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just the ending to one of my favorite phrases," Rei said sarcastically.

"You know, you can learn to love him. He's an incredibly handsome man, after all."

The dark-haired girl shrugged in reply. He was breathtakingly handsome and tall and genuine, but he would never be quite like.

"Jadeite's meant for another fair maiden. Such a devilishly good- looking man could scarcely escape a woman's notice. There's another princess, far away-"

"Yes Ada, I know you are right. I shall think no more of him. It is the King who I am destined for, and I shall make myself the perfect wife."

At that moment, her heart winced and remembered the vow. She had meant every breath of that vow, but- surely it had been meant to be broken! With the King as her noblest suitor, how could she refuse? Jadeite would have to be ignorant to not understand.

She couldn't love him. It would be an act of treason to love him.

Why couldn't she stop?

"What a Martian phenom! I don't know how I could have done it, but you look even more beautiful than you ever have before! Milord will be proud!"

Ada was quick to hand the prepared bride a circular mirror, gushing over how well the spiraled curls looked with her lady's face shape. Not one to revel over appearances, Rei scowled at the reflective glass in attempt to find a little imperfection. She let out a surprised sigh at the sight before her.

She was beautiful. She looked as if she could rival any Venusian beauty with the blink of an eye.

And with every second that she gazed into the mirror, her confidence soared. Promises were made to be broken.

* * *

He must have slicked his ebony hair back fifty times within the last five minutes, he was sure of it. Never had he ever been so nervous- especially with women. But this wasn't just some other galactic beauty. This was a Martian firefly: full of fight and wit. She was to be his wife and his queen. She'd sit by his side for eternity.

There was one element in the air that seemed to upset his stomach, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was that one inquisition that was still on his mind. Why had Jadeite been alerted to the Lady's disappearance before the rest of them? And why had he persisted in rescuing Lady Rei himself?

He had seen a different warrior emerge from his blonde soldier within the past few weeks. Jadeite had always been a noble young lad, but he had cherished the female population as every one of the King's Table. At least, he had once.

King Endymion thought nothing more of his ponderings when the orchestrated Wedding March commenced and he saw her.

She was a vision of light, with the flowing mauve gown clinging to her curves as she floated down the aisle. Her eyes glowed with their characteristic violet hues shining amidst candlelight. Raven locks were twirled and a veil flowered around her face, startling the guests with a quality they had never seen captured within her in this way.

Innocence. The young girl was burning with pure innocence.

She approached him so quickly that Endymion almost denied her presence. Was he really about to marry this deity?

"My king," she spoke with a smile.

"Are- are you really to be mine?" He was lost in a dreamlike state.

He scolded himself for asking such a ridiculous question. She only giggled at his disbelief. Taking his arm and leading him to the alter, she answered,

"I believe the more appropriate question is if you will really take me as your wife."

"Oh, the moment I heard your name spoken, you possessed me. I would not be a happy man if I had not had found you."

They kneeled simultaneously onto the alter as they took their vows. Rei turned her head and gave her new partner one long look, love crossing her features, as he spoke of his love for her. Maybe this was where she belonged.

The priest announced the new marriage and union, and King Endymion kissed his wife with a blazing fervor he had not previously possessed. When it was broken, she kept her eyes on his, her serious countenance refusing to leave her milky complexion.

"My people! I now give you your new queen...Queen Rei!"

A gauzy golden crown was pushed onto her head, replacing the veil of white that had accompanied her only moments before. The crowd roared with cheers and applause, graciously awaiting the sight of the beautiful ruler before them. She turned to them, her vision impaired by the tears forming in her eyes.

"Bring on the hero! Let him be knighted!" a squawky young boy shouted from the side door.

"Yes! Bring in Jadeite!" King Endymion demanded to his servants.

Trumpets sounded their reveries, announcing a monumental moment as the armored man and his white steed strutted into the court. Lustful whispers were heard, and gasps of astonishment were plentiful.

Rei herself felt a gasp escape her lips. What a handsome sight he made! He was absolutely dashing, although his face was hid behind a mask of metal, and her heart fluttered at every observation made.

The man stopped in the center of the court, dismounting hastily from his horse, and removed his helmet. And there, standing tall and proud, was the bravest man the galaxy had come to know. The crowd stumbled into a silence abruptly, awestruck by the rugged soldier.

She could feel his gaze penetrate deeply into her soul. The connection burned within her chest as she heard his silent cries to her. This was a man in agony.

"Come. Come, my friend," the king invited.

The blonde man obeyed, his eyes still set on the beautiful new queen. 'Why is he so stubborn?' the crowned woman furiously asked herself. 'Doesn't he comprehend the danger?'

Jadeite continued to approach until he was standing only a foot away from her. She could see that he seemed to carry a heavier weight on his shoulders, which created a certain tension in the air, but she shrugged it away. Oh, but his eyes gleamed of a brilliant blue.

"Present the Queen with the Excaliber!" the king once again shouted his commands.

If she would continue to stare at him so intently, the entire audience would know of the emotion between them. They would know of his tremendous devotion for her. They would know that such a man could weaken her obstinate self.

"Let the Queen deem him a Knight of the Royal Court!" Endymion's voice thundered.

They would know that she shared in his love.

They would know where she belonged.

"Let it be known, that you, a man so trustworthy and brave," she recited, resting the smooth end of the sword upon his left shoulder. Had her voice not trembled?

"Are now among the finest of the galaxy. I dub thee, Sir Jadeite!"

The crowd once again rumbled with applause. In this single day, they had gained a protector and a queen. The galaxy would once more be peaceful.

And two loves would once more be removed.


	6. Love is In the Air

Disclaimer: The same for all my chapters applies

* * *

She had been babbling again. Babbling almost incoherently through sobs and sniffles about Sir Jadeite, the young knight she had promised her love to just four days before.

"My poor, dear friend," Ada said silently as she glided across the marble hallway.

Having made a valid excuse from Queen Rei's banter, Ada had escaped into the shimmering glass palace in search of the kitchen. She was in dire need of substance for both her stomach and her queen's, and in need of a significant break from all talk of tall, dark, and handsome.

Red velvet shoes squeaked along the smooth material of the floor as the young maid continued on. Thoughts of the unique sounds produced by her own feet on this foreign planet Earth were compared to memories of her Martian home, though she felt quietly content with this new land. The people greeted her with nothing but kindness, the atmosphere shone brighter with specks of light in the night hours, and it was especially thoughtful of King Endymion to have a garden planted with the native Martian fire lilies.

Her eyes wandered to the amazing details of the skylight above. The delicate thin lines that filled up the ceiling portrait of the royal hierarchy burst with vibrant colors of passionate maroon, oceanic blue, and snow white. She came across the portrait of the former Queen Gaia and stood awestruck at the beauty of the woman for a moment. The one of the past King Philip was impressive as well, and she noticed by the sapphire gleam in his eyes, where the present King Endymion got his dashing good looks.

As Ada continued down the hall absent-mindedly, she collided with a thud into a heavy object. Glasses shattered and metal clanked, and the girl had fallen on the ground in an embarrassing position.

"I'm so sorry! Here! Let me help you," a masculine voice spoke soothingly.

"Kitchen- hungry!" Ada managed to mutter out dumbly, her head swollen with pain and her skirts well above her head.

The man behind the voice laughed heartily, grabbing her hands and pulling her up to stand.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It's my fault," the young maidservant apologized.

The smiling chocolate eyes of the man squinted happily. He shook his head and thrust his hands in refusal. She quickly found herself enchanted by this handsome mortal, whose wavy black hair was accented only by characteristic pointed ears.

Ada's heart pounded hard in her chest and her face suddenly flushed with nervousness. Was this what her queen had felt upon first meeting with Sir Jadeite?

Had she finally met her match?

Another noise from what she presumed was the kitchen rang in her ears, drawing her attention away from the young man and the food mess on the floor. Curiosity caused her to step forward through the wooden swinging door.

The boy looked up, still continuing to place the crushed appetizers onto the metal serving tray, and begged her not to proceed.

"Miss! One of the knights is presently entertaining a maiden, and he specifically wished not to be distur-"

His plea fell upon deaf ears, however. She entered with not a care in the world, leaving the swinging door active behind her.

"You are so handsome, brave- the bravest, everyone says," a young brunette cooed into a familiar blond soldier's ear.

"Thank you. But, I'm not the bravest. The newest edition to our Table, Sir Jadeite, he is the bravest," the knight replied.

"Sir Jadeite? Oh yes! I remember him. Quite a handsome devil, he was. What act convinced the king to knight a man so young?"

"He saved our new queen from certain peril. Now, listen Lita. I need you to do me a favor," the blond Sir Zoicite pressed on.

The interest in the girl's eyes lit with fascination, as Ada perceived. Wanting to hear more but be less conspicuous, she hid behind an elaborate pillar. The couple would miss her completely if their gazes happened to wander.

"My dear friend, Sir Jadeite, is searching at the moment for a beautiful maiden. I believe that if you sought him out, you'd be sure to make a handsome pair!"

'That cad!' Ada thought. 'I thought he was deeply in love with my queen! Oh, if he thinks he can get away with this, he's got a few things coming!'

Disgusted, and in full understanding of what the rest of the conversation would entail, Ada stormed out of the kitchen as efficiently as she could without being detected.

Upon her exit of the kitchen, she bumped into the same heavy lump that had caused her fall only three minutes earlier. The familiar screams of breaking glass and falling metal met her ears, and she suddenly felt a pang in her heart that brought a bright smile to her face.

"I guess we just keep bumping into each other," he mumbled happily, helping her once again.

Unfortunately for the nameless gentleman, the pretty girl had left in a flash, but not without two of the ham sandwiches that had fallen from his serving tray.

"Looking forward to bumping you again!" he shouted after her with a grin. He then bent down to place the newly crushed food back onto the tray.

* * *

"One thing about you, my king, is that you've got the most brilliant blue eyes I've ever seen," Queen Rei complimented her husband.

The big smile of King Endymion glimmered with the white of his teeth. He was truly touched to see his bride so open to emotion with him. They had been married for less than a week, and shortly within that time they had transported to what Rei had called the "enchanting" Earth kingdom. It was all so exciting for him, he didn't know how to behave.

Rei, on the other hand, was enjoying the walk she and her husband were partaking in the garden. Ada's advice proved useful, although Rei couldn't quite understand exactly why her maidservant had insisted fiercely on spending time with Endy.

She giggled softly to herself at this. She had her own affectionate nickname for him.

Endy.

"Marvin's been looking forward to meeting with you, my love," Endy mentioned.

The raven-haired queen tensed at the name. Her uncle Marvin, looking forward to meeting with her? It was unheard of. The last time Marvin had been even slightly "excited" to see his niece, it was because he wished to drill her on her plans for life, in which he was entirely displeased.

The old man was trouble for her. A severe headache upon her head rather than an enjoyable treat.

She glanced over to Endy, her arm entangled safely within his own. He had a kind spirit, as far as she had seen, and a love for her that expanded across the universe. The mere thought of it brought a warm tingle into her heart.

Unaware to her enchanted senses, her arm had traveled down from its resting spot and her hand had molded into Endy's comfortably. A bigger grin emerged on his face as he felt this, bringing a smile to Rei's as well.

A cold, white fleck fell from the air and landed on the queen's nose. Shocked, she jolted backward, startling her companion as well.

"You don't know what that is, do you?" he whispered fondly into her violet hair, his face pressed against hers as more of the specks appeared from the sky.

She shook her head profusely, squeezing Endy's hand tightly.

"Well, my dear, I hope you enjoy the snow. Winter is here."

Rei sighed with relief as Endy wrapped his arms around her from behind. A new season was dawning, and for the new queen, a new feeling was too.

* * *

Author's Note (11-30-02):

Another chapter. Finally. My apologies, once again. Nasal Spray is just too fun to work on and I often find myself more enraptured in its storyline than this one, although I absolutely love this one too.

This was a pretty ho-hum chapter. For those of you who have no idea who Adria is or where she came from, she appeared in the last chapter. I decided that I wanted to conflict the storyline with a loyal best friend, and I wanna play with her own story a little more- she's based on my own best friend, and Adria seriously is a crack-up- so if I could just capture that into my writing, I'm sure you'll love her.

As for the storyline, I think I might want to play with that a little bit more- but with the help of YOU, the readers.

Who would you like to see Rei end up with?

Will she fall happily in love with Endymion, or will her doomed romance with Jadeite continue on?

I need your feedback! Be sure to do this in the review or through email, because I WILL be tallying votes. Yes, there's a definite fork in the road now- who will she choose?

As always, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Affection

Disclaimer: The same for all my chapters applies.

* * *

The snow flickered down from the cotton clouds above, entertaining the hosts of people who swarmed the palace this day. One of the crowd, a young woman bundled in at least seven woven red cloaks, stood amazed at the sights before her.

The earth was now blanketed with a thick sheet of white, glimmering with the dim sun's rays. Warm hands masked the woman's own, holding her body close to another person, a man, who's face brushed beside the mass of violet hair of the woman.

The lovely, shivering queen looked among the people, her people, as they threw rolled up balls of the snow at each other. She spotted her own young maidservant, Ada, tackling a young man into a white patch. She giggled when the young man escaped from her, picked up his own handful of white slush, and threw it into her ear.

"Ouch!" Ada squealed, laughing excitedly as the boy started to run towards her.

Rei heard her shout some other strange words, such as 'loser' and 'puny bastard'. She wondered if her maidservant had absorbed some Terran profanities from her newest friend, but quickly dismissed the thought. Ada had always been one to develop creations of her own, partly because of her short temper.

Besides, it was fun watching Ada become fond of one of the male species. Even if this one had slightly pointed ears, a curly fro, and an odd-looking cape.

"Certainly is beautiful. Don't you think so, my darling?" Endymion addressed the woman in his arms.

Rei rested her head back onto Endy's shoulder. She smiled in a silent response, once again partaking the splendor before her with her violet eyes.

Then she saw him.

Blond, tousled hair emerged from behind a dull brown tree trunk. That smooth tan complexion appeared along with the golden locks, and those piercing blue eyes gazed in her direction. He was wearing his cotton cobalt knight's uniform, which clung crisp to his muscular figure as he moved his arm from around the tree.

She whimpered slightly, her eyes glazing over with complete adoration. He saw her as well, for his stature suddenly grew still, and he stood staring in the same position for a few moments.

"There he is, the scoundrel!" Endy exclaimed upon his discovery of his knight.

She then realized, much to her horror... he wasn't alone.

The giggling brunette followed suit from behind the tree, her cheeks blushing a brilliant red and her gloved hand daintily covering her ruby pucker.

"It seems we've been discovered, my handsome Sir Jadeite," she commented.

Jadeite refrained from breaking his stare with Queen Rei to answer his female companion. He began to approach, slowly at first and then more rapidly, until he was face to face with the royal woman and her husband.

His eyes never broke away from hers. But with nervousness, Rei turned her face away from him.

"Your Majesties," Jadeite greeted the pair.

"Jadeite, my young friend! I see you and your, should I say, lady friend have been enjoying the snowfall."

Endy tightened his grip on Rei, swinging her about gently. The brunette girl who had been with Jadeite made her way to the royal couple, taking the knight's arm when she had reached the group.

Rei gave the girl a fierce glare, sticking her nose up in the air during the process. This child was nothing but a blushing fool, only giddy because she had the attention of a handsome soldier. Her mousy brown hair was tied up in a green bow loosely, and the queen thought of ways to rip the tie prettily.

"We've just been discussing some literature, Endy. Miss Lita enjoys studying from the palace library. How are you and the queen liking the snow?"

"Rei's never seen snow before last night. A tiny snowflake fell upon her and she jumped as if it had injured her."

Jadeite set his gaze upon the Martian beauty once again, an eyebrow raised at this discovery. He had never taken her to be scared easily, especially by a small snowflake.

"Your Highness was startled by a frozen speck? That's fairly hard to believe."

"I lived on Mars for all my life, Sir Jadeite," Rei began. "Anything foreign to me that appears out of nowhere, as that snowflake, is certain to surprise me."

Jadeite opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Rei's determined insult.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand that, dear knight, as you have traveled this galaxy and have much experience, while I however, do not."

A sly grin appeared on Sir Jadeite's face. This girl was the same one he had met in that dark hallway, after his adventure in the Martian forest. This was the same girl who had been spiteful when he and his attendant had observed her in the brush undetected.

This was the fiery spirit who had captured his heart in one vulnerable moment, promised her own heart to him by the crackling fire in the woods, kissed him in a manner no woman had ever been able to.

"My dear, I think I shall retire to the lobby and warm by the fire," Rei announced.

She pulled away from her husband, clutching tightly to her red cloaks, and took a few steps in the direction of the palace doors. Endy, however, gave her a generous smile and shook his head. She knew immediately that he would not be joining her.

"I've been called to the stables to discuss some important matters with the ranch hand. I will not be back, unfortunately, until later on this evening. Will you be alright, my darling?"

Rei nodded with a chattering jaw, her eyes squinting with weariness. Jadeite placed a hand upon her back in order to lead the queen comfortably inside.

"I shall escort the queen, Endy, and make sure she has everything she needs within the palace," he suggested.

The king smiled in response. His queen would be in safe hands for sure.

"Very well. I'll be off, then."

Lita stood in confusion as the three parted ways. Queen Rei and Sir Jadeite shuffled through the snow bed towards the palace, and King Endymion made his way towards the ranch on the hill below. Didn't Sir Jadeite want her? His concentration had been upon the king's bride the entire time.

Her blood boiled with jealousy. Sir Jadeite was handsome and a bachelor, and there was no possible way he could have his affections set on the newest Terran queen.

Or was there?

* * *

The blond soldier and raven-haired queen had nestled contentedly beside the mantel and roaring fire, supplied with blankets and mugs of some hot beverage. Rei took a sip and moaned at the tastiness of the drink. It was frothy, dark, and sweet- and absolutely heavenly.

"There's another foreign substance to you, my queen," the soldier remarked. "We like to call it, chocolate."

"Oh, I absolutely adore it!" she exclaimed, her eyes closed in delight.

"Really? I imagine that you say that about a lot of things. You adore the drink, the snow, my king, me..."

Rei almost spit up the entire amount of liquid she had sipped from the cup. Her eyes had popped open in astonishment at his comment. It would be treason if any one else were to hear this discussion.

"Jadeite, please!" she snorted. "We're in public! It's shameful enough that we are sitting so close together, but to discuss such things-"

"Do not worry, my dear queen. The only other people in our presence are your maidservant and her male friend."

Rei glanced past Jadeite's shoulder to see Ada, clad in one of Rei's own winter dresses, laughing along with the boy. His feet were positioned in front of the fire bare, and covered immensely with patches of brown hairs. Rei's expression displayed her disgust.

"I just had to dispose of those shoes. I'm not fond of shoes. I hate shoes. I HATE SHOES!" the boy cried out giddily.

Ada giggled at her companion's silliness, and placed her arms securely around his shoulders.

"I see. You have a fear of shoes," she retorted. "I, however, will continue to wear them. You see, they're highly effective in avoiding the perils of sharp, rusty nails and whatever may be on the ground."

She then moved to plant a kiss upon the young man's cheek. Rei smiled brightly as the boy's face changed from a pale flesh tone to a luminous pink. The two really fancied each other, and it was splendid to observe.

"You didn't have to marry him, Rei..." Jadeite pressed on.

"The marriage united our kingdoms, Jadeite. It was my duty to marry him. If I had for once suspected that his intentions had been on me, I would have-"

Rei paused. Would she have not fallen in love with the blond knight? She recalled the first moment in the forest, when her soul had discovered a love so pure it had been undeniable. And then she remembered rekindling that feeling in Jadeite when he had saved her from her captor.

It was almost as if they were soul mates.

"I cannot discontinue my love for you, dearest Rei. My heart still cries out for that meeting in the forest, when we had-"

"Kissed?" Rei finished for the man, a tear softly forming in her eye.

"Yes."

Jadeite's blond waves fell onto his forehead as he lowered his face in sadness. Rei herself felt a sort of despair, in comparison to the time in which she had been kept away from King Endymion.

"My lovely Rei," the blond soldier began to say. "I will love you up until the day a sword pierces my heart."

The queen turned her head away from the valiant knight. The declaration was far too much for her to be able to handle. Would she be able to promise the same?

"I- oh, Jadeite!"

Once again, as if directed by fate, cerulean eyes met dark lavender ones. Two pairs of lips aimed for each other and pressed together tightly, moistened only when either party would break apart for air. And as they kept on with their kiss, in plain view for any spectator to see, the couple was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"That was Ada!" Rei shouted after she had caught her breath. "I must go!"

And so, the young queen stood up quickly, aware of the danger of the situation, and hastily ran out of the room.

Jadeite simply smiled.

* * *

Author's Note (12-01-02):

Oh my God! It's December already! Eek! Anyways, yeah- here's another chapter. There's more interaction and romance, yeah.

Keep on voting! Who will it be? Endy or Jadeite?

Thank you for all the reviewers! Thank you Apria, for that sphecial, sphecial comment. Maybe "Knob" will appear in the next one. And maybe we'll all know that one shoe-freak's name? Haha!

As always, please REVIEW. I always love to hear from the readers! How can the story be improved? What sort of plotline might you suggest for later on? Be sure to relay all your comments and questions!


	8. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: The same for all my chapters apply.

* * *

"And just when did you find the time to leave the fireplace? I had just seen you and your friend earlier," Queen Rei interrogated her exhausted maid.

Although the violet-eyed woman held the countenance of an angry wench, she was relieved for the disturbance. If that...encounter with Jadeite had continued, Phobos knows what could have happened. Someone might have walked in, such as one of the knights or that insufferable Miss Lita. Rei's fury grew at the thought of the giggly brunette.

"Don't look so upset, Rei," Ada said wearily as the pair of them walked along the long corridor to the bedchambers.

It was fairly dark in the hallway, with the only the illumination of a few small candles to help them guide their way.

"Besides," the maid continued, "if I wouldn't have done that, you would have continued playing kissy-face with our favorite blonde knight."

"Nonsense!" Rei scoffed, trying to make out the symbols printed on several of the wooden doors. None of them looked familiar.

"You're not fooling anyone, Rei. Especially me. Ryan and I got up to leave at precisely the same the two of you decided to try making out."

The queen clutched the red drapes about her tighter to her small frame, silently scolding her maid's accusations. She ignored the fact that the cloaks held no competition to the arms of that insolent Jadeite.

"Ryan? Is that the boy's name?" Rei inquired, shuffling closer to her friend as the halls grew darker and narrower.

"Is that the man whom is teaching you such rude phrases? On Mars, you know, I would have never heard phrases like 'kissy-face' and 'making out'."

Ada giggled happily, clutching her lady's arm, before the raven- haired woman's journey finally halted. The maid looked at Rei worriedly, wanting so much to be out of the darkness. The queen could only look back at Ada helplessly.

"I believe that my memory hasn't absorbed all of the Terran palace yet. I'm afraid that...we're lost."

Sudden fright appeared on Ada's face as she spun about the dim hallway, gazing at the foreign doors in her view. One particularly large, ebony wooded door caught her attention. The green gleam of light that shone from underneath, for instance, entranced her immediately.

Rei turned swiftly on one foot, tightening her garments in vain protection, and gasped at the sight before her. She knew what- or rather, who- this door led to. Bravely, she pushed her friend behind her, stepping closer to the chilling entrance.

"Come along, Ada. I might need a guard," her muffled voice whispered along the corridor.

Absent from her sight, Ada nodded mutely. Every fiber of her being urged her not to follow, but she would- for both her lady and her friend.

The crystal doorknob that had ornamented the dull wood door turned at Rei's grip, and with every inch forward, more of the spectacular green light bedazzled the two girls' senses.

"Ah..the little one has come to visit, has she?" an elderly man's voice rumbled from inside.

Raising her chin upward, Rei gestured for her maidservant to stay quiet, and stormed the room quite elegantly. The brilliant red of her dress and cape glowed in the full green light of the room. The maid silently protested at the alien presence the light created on her lady.

"You-" the elderly man, now in plain sight, directed his bony index finger at Ada. "Get out!"

Glancing nervously at her queen, she was determined to stay put, until the urgency in Rei's eyes expressed otherwise. She would have to leave. Whatever the horrid old fart wanted to discuss, Ada thought, he wanted to discuss it in private.

"Very well. I shall go find my room, milady. Please come by if need be."

The young queen gave a weak smile to her friend, saddened by the idea of remaining alone with the elder man. He obviously wasn't in too good of a mood, and what he had to say to her would most likely be more scornful words.

One nod from Rei and Ada was on her way down the hallway, slowly at first, but soon she broke out into a run.

Rei turned to face the man once more, regarding the closing door behind her back. The odd green light sparkled fiercely from his fingertips, but she refused to be bewitched by it. She was stronger than that, and stronger than him- and she was determined to prove it.

"So, my dearest niece, what pain have you inflicted upon our great kingdom?" the scratchy voice of the aged began.

"Me? Inflict pain? You speak utter audacities, uncle. Why must you always be so hateful towards me? What damage have I caused in your life?"

The old man, the one that every mortal and Martian alive called Marvin, snickered sinisterly at her comment. She spoke the truth in addressing his hate for her.

"Why, my dear, you have not caused anything as of yet. But you will, my abominable niece. You will."

Rei turned her head to the door, fully ready to leave the presence of the magician, but courage halted her. Never in her life had she stood up for herself while among her famous uncle Marvin, although she had had to bite her lip in anger for every unkind word he had said to her.

Her face radiated in fury now, as she recalled all of the unfortunate circumstances he had provoked throughout her young life.

'That miserable dolt,' she cursed in her mind. 'He's prejudiced against my beauty.'

The wrinkled, saggy skin that defined Marvin's eyes with age. The violet orbs that used to shine with intensity were reduced to a dark, vapid color. It was his own anger that made him so irritable and ugly. He had never learned to control that Martian aspect of himself.

"Rei...I am sure that you have been well informed of my reasons of distrust in you. They are not without reason. You _will_ be the downfall of this kingdom, as I have predicted, for I have never foretold anything false. Now, leave my sight, you wretched soul..I do not wish to speak to you again."

With a hot tear forming in her eye, Rei glared at the man. She had been cursed with this thorn for several years now, and as his hatred had robbed her of her youthful innocence, it pinched closer to her flesh.

"I wish the worst upon you, old windbag!" she cried with resentment as she thrust her body from the room.

Marvin looked on, his gaze focused on the now opened door, a small tear in his eye for the years of pain that he had cost himself. His fear had led to hatred, his hatred led to trouble, and he had never recovered from that one single moment in which he had informed his cousin and her Martian husband of their daughter's destiny.

"Farewell, Rei..." his voice spoke with longing.

It was the last he'd ever see of her.

* * *

She had been running through the hallways frantically, unaware of the actual path she was traveling. She would just be glad when she had finally reached a substantial amount of light.

Her gaze had focused on the ground below her hasty feet, anger failing to flee her mind and soul. While running, she attempted to channel her ferocity into the floor, stomping with every long stride.

Suddenly, her body collided with a strong, hard chest. Two steady hands placed themselves on her shoulders, stopping her from her scurry to wherever she had been attempting to go.

Startled, Rei looked up into the barrier's eyes, and met with crystal blue pools that eased her spirit. In relief, she nestled her head into the crook of his neck, forcing his arms to loop and tighten around her frame. A male voice cooed softly to her, its seducing sound playing with her mind.

"My Queen! What has frightened you?" Jadeite inquired, stroking her back with his bulky, gentle fingers.

"Take me to my room," she commanded, her own hands reaching for the small, blonde hairs that may have speckled the back of his neck.

He was going to proceed with her request, when Rei slowly pulled away from the safety of his neckline. Without warning, her lips crashed onto his own, her fingers violently pulling at the wavy locks on his head. He gave in to her kiss before he had even realized what had happened, a grin emerging in the kiss as she grabbed to get closer.

Tongues clicked together passionately, many different angles to deepen the kiss were tried, and it wasn't long before Rei had been thrown against the brick wall of the dark passage. Her curious fingers poked at his heavy uniform, the buttons gaining her interest. She let out a tiny giggle as he broke the kiss from her lips, and continued a trail of nibbles from her cheek to her collarbone.

In the distance, far from the darkened area, voices were heard. The pair halted their activities, enthralled in the personality of the voices.

"No, boy, don't bother with the dinner. I shall survive for the night," Endymion's warm tone rang out. "Now, all I need is a warm bath, and I shall return to my lovely Rei!"

With lips swollen from Jadeite's touch, Rei gave him a guilty look. She had to return to her own bedchamber, regardless of the situation she had instigated, and she had to get there fast.

Jadeite scowled, his jealousy consuming his normally joyous self. He took her arm, and began to walk her down the hallway.

"Don't give me that look, Jadeite! I remember what happened this morning with you and that wench, Lita."

The blonde man smirked at her envy regarding him. Although he and Lita had simply been talking behind the tree, unaware of the royal couple that stood only a short distance from them, he did not need to tell her that. She could glare at the brunette all she wanted- it only made him more aware of her concern.

"You seemed to have avoided talking about the reasons you had run into me so readily. Care to talk about it?" he pressed.

"No."

He nodded at her response, aware that she was once again in her stubborn state. There were other matters to consider, however, as her bedchamber door faced the two of them.

At this situation, he seemed utterly powerless. He had fallen in love with the bride of his best friend and king long before Endy had made any of his intentions public. But, was it fair for him to pursue her so fervently? The consequences rang in his head: banishment, a duel, even death were possibilities for treason.

His heart, however, beat feverishly with love, and as she bid him goodbye from behind her door, he felt his chest tighten. He stood there for moments on end, staring at the wooden panel like a stupid fool, until he decided to retire for the night.

He walked the candle-lit passages of the Terran castle, his hand pushing through his blonde locks as he yawned heartily. It was funny how one little woman could cause him to be so tired.

But then again, she was Rei. She was a handful.

* * *

"And that's when I told him that he was foolish! The dumb bastard- bantering like an idiot because his beer pitcher broke."

Rei grinned with amusement as the dark-haired man, accompanied by her maidservant Ada, rested by the fire. He was animatedly telling her stories in the blazing light, his face taking on different characteristics and his voice changing to demonstrate the characters he was playing.

"Ha! Keep talking! This is almost as good as the time when milady, Rei, stepped on a banana peel in the middle of a grand Martian ball when she was sixteen. It added to the embarrassment of her fried perm and fresh patch of zits she had gained on that day. Now, that was priceless."

"Ahem."

Ada winced at the sound of her queen clearing her throat behind her. Her body shifted to face Rei, her face clearly illustrating her guilt. Rei simply smiled.

* * *

Author's Note (12-21-02):

Wow! It's almost Christmas time! Yippee, hurray! I hope you guys are having a great holiday so far!

Sorry for the slow update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. You guys won't believe what I've been reduced to these past two days...I've been worthless. I've come to realize that Spongebob Squarepants is a fairly amusing show. Ah, who am I kidding. I love it!

As for the vote, it's still on! I'm getting a lot of nods for Endy, and I do say, he and Rei do make a great couple- but I'm still not satisfied! The result will be decided after the posting of the next chapter, so get to it! Review! REVIEW!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!


	9. Author's Note to the Ending Chapters

Author's Note

16 June 2010

Hey all you awesome readers!

I have resumed writing Triangle (finally), and it's looking good. Before I completely neglected the story, I asked for readers like you to vote on who Rei should end up with. I felt that the numbers were pretty even, favoring both Endymion (Mamora Chiba/Darien) and Jadeite, and so I've decided to write two different endings.

**How to Proceed With Reading:**

Both endings will start after Chapter 8. Endymion's ending will come first. So, here is what will happen: I will post all Endy chapters first, and each will be entitled "Endymion Chapter…" to avoid confusion. Once the Jadeite ending chapters are posted, you will be able to read those in sequence as well.

Does that make sense? So, this next chapter will be called "Endymion Chapter 9."

Ok, so now that you know how to proceed, I hope that you will enjoy the conclusion of Triangle: The Sweet, Untold Story. As always, **please review**. I love hearing feedback.

Happy reading!

LoveeDucky

Note: For those of you with keen eyes (and who have read this story before), Rei's maid is now known as "Ada." Sorry for the change, but I felt it was necessary.


	10. Endymion Chapter 9: Blossom

Triangle: The Sweet, Untold Story

Written By: LoveeDucky

Given Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Rei, Jadeite, Endymion, and other Sailor Moon fixtures do not belong to me. Some elements of this story are not my own creation either. Enjoy!

**Endymion Chapter 9: **

Previously: _Following a bad meeting with her cousin Marvin, Rei had shared a passionate kiss with Sir Jadeite that almost led to more. Upon hearing that Rei's husband, King Endymion, had returned from an important meeting, Rei and Jadeite's passionate interlude was cut short. _

Now:

Rei's eyes fluttered open, her body awakening from a deep sleep. She looked around her bedchamber, taking in the elements that were different from her room on Mars. She allowed her arms to stretch upwards and a yawn to escape her mouth as she observed the room. The room was dressed with warm colors she was familiar with, such as reds and oranges. The sun shone through the curtains fiercer here than in her old bedroom. She had to squint her eyes to adjust to the bright light. Finally, this room contained more furniture than her previous residence. She had her own dresser stand and stool, nightstand, comfortable padded chair, and a tri-fold room divider that separated her items from her husband's.

Her mind now focused upon the most recent events of the past hours. When she thought over Sir Jadeite and his declaration to her of undying love to her, she blushed furiously. Contrasting with those elated feelings, she remembered her duty to the galaxy and to her husband.

Her husband! At that thought, she realized she had forgotten the one undeniable element different from her Martian room. She turned her head to the right. The king, the one she affectionately called Endy, was still sound asleep.

She looked over his quiet form as he slept. He was very peaceful. His mouth was slightly open and his black hair was tousled all over his head. She couldn't help but lean over him and use her fingers to smooth his hair back. At her touch he stirred awake, turning to face her. His eyes opened immediately as he took in the sight of her.

Smiling, he reached up and caressed her face with his hands. At this tender moment, Rei turned her body to face him and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Her heart filled with admiration for King Endymion. It wasn't the same powerful feeling of love that she shared with Jadeite, but she knew that Endy and his actions had planted the seeds of love in her heart.

After two or three minutes of gentle touches (she shivered as he traced her hand and her arm softly), Endymion rose up from the bed quickly.

"As much as I'd like to, I cannot stay too long my lovely," he said as he tore through his dresser drawers for clothing. "One of the villages in our kingdom has been weary from a difficult farming season. I need to bring them aid."

Rei nodded as Endy stepped into a pair of pants, and felt the desire to join him in his journey.

"Endy," she started, smiling as he fumbled with his shirt buttons, "can I come with you today? I'm curious on how you handle these matters."

Endymion had masterfully buttoned his shirt and was now selecting the appropriate coat for the weather and the occasion, and he pondered her request. Pleased at her inquisitiveness, he agreed.

"I'll simply request a personal attendant for you, as well as two of my knights."

Queen Rei stood up and proceeded towards her own wardrobe, selecting a beautiful red velvet riding dress with white trim. She started to put it on when Endymion suggested,

"Why don't we bring Sir Jadeite along?"

Rei abruptly stopped dressing at the mention of Jadeite's name. She silently said a word of gratitude to the gods, as her back was to her husband and he couldn't view the conflicted emotions on her face.

"My king," she said with a slightly faltering voice, "let's not bring Sir Jadeite. He has been entertaining Lady Lita." Her heart singed with jealousy at the thought of the two of them.

King Endymion looked at his queen with a raised eyebrow. How odd that she would be concerned over one particular knight, when she did not know any of them very well. He processed her statement, and surmised that Jadeite and Rei shared a friendship because he had rescued her.

"That's a fair assessment. We will leave him be today. I will request Sir Nephrite and Sir Zoicite to travel alongside us."

* * *

The queen had one hour to prepare herself to accompany her husband to the village. Normally the time limit would pose no problem for Rei, as she always had her attendant Ada to help her. Today, however, Rei had changed the rules. She had seen the growing attachment between Ada and the terran servant Ryan and she wanted to help it thrive as much as possible. Because of this desire, Rei had excused her lady servant for the day. The queen now sat at her large dresser mirror, putting her hair together the best that she could.

Relieving Ada of her duties hadn't been a totally unselfish action. As soon as Rei had finished pinning her dark tresses into a loose updo, she moved herself towards the window. The glass pane had been frosted over with the cold a few evenings before but was now clear. Outside in the courtyard, Ada and Ryan chased each other. Rei smiled as she watched Ada duck between other servants, busy with festival preparations, and Ryan as he stopped to catch his breath during her momentary 'disappearances.'

Suddenly, as Ada hid behind a plump servant woman carrying a box of decorations, Ryan stooped and picked up a wad of snow. The cold substance didn't hold together as well as it had when it had first fallen. It was now like slush. Still, he ran towards the fat woman, reached his arm around, and threw the slush down into Ada's blouse. Rei's mouth opened into a pleasant gasp—Ada had been completely caught off guard! She squealed and spun as the cold penetrated down into her bones, freezing her to the core.

Once the shock of the cold wore off, Ada turned towards Ryan and her mouth formed a smirk. She retaliated by picking up a handful of slush and throwing it at her male companion. Unfortunately, she missed her target. Instead, her slush ball had accurately hit the fat servant woman square in the face. Ada's expression now changed to embarrassment as the plump lady wagged her finger and scolded the young girl for her frivolity.

Rei enjoyed watching her maid and Ryan in their moments of fun romance. She knew that the two of them relished one another's company. The queen turned her head from the window as she began thinking about her relationship history. With both Sir Jadeite and her husband King Endymion, conversations and other interactions had been fairly serious. She longed for the excitement, the pure enjoyment; she wanted to feel completely uninhibited with the man she loved.

The role of a queen, however, was laden with responsibility and seriousness. In addition to her royal duties, she had the added weight of her love and attraction for Jadeite. No, it didn't seem like Rei would be lost in frivolity any time soon.

Sighing to herself, the young queen walked over to her dresser mirror and slid some rouge on her lips.

"Things will shape up though, Rei," she spoke confidently to herself. "Things will shape up yet."

* * *

The journey to the ailing village had gone smoothly so far. The riding party was traveling at a comfortable pace, and Sir Nephrite had estimated that it would take another 30 minutes for them to reach their destination.

Rei looked around at all the members in the group. She was riding alongside a personal attendant, and Sir Nephrite and Sir Zoicite's horses galloped a few paces ahead of her. At the head of the group was her husband, King Endymion, riding atop his magnificent white stallion. Behind Rei and her attendant were two farming specialists. They carried a load of food and other provisions that would support the village until their crops could recover.

"I don't understand why the village is running out of food. Didn't the leaders store a portion of their harvest for the winter and spring?" Rei asked with curiosity.

"Yes, Your Majesty. But the hut used for storing food was demolished during a bad thunderstorm. A bolt of lightning fell upon it," Sir Zoicite explained.

Sir Nephrite added, "Only a small amount of food survived the damage. Everything else was exposed to the rain and rotted."

"I see," Rei surmised. "And they haven't been able to start their crops successfully this season. I understand now."

Nephrite turned his head towards the queen and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this Your Majesty, but you certainly think a lot…for a woman," he stated.

The young woman quickly grew a sour attitude at his insulting comment. She fixated her violet eyes upon him and gave him the best glare she could muster.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she spat back, one hand upon her horse's reins and another upon her hip.

She watched as Nephrite's eyes gleamed and sparkled as he winked at her. His lips formed a big smile. The manner in which he looked at her told her one thing: he was teasing her.

"You cad," she said, turning her head upright dramatically. She hoped that he could see that she was faking an heir of superiority.

Nephrite slowed the pace of his horse to ride alongside Queen Rei. Zoicite followed suit, crowding himself between Rei's and her attendant's horses. Huffing in frustration, the attendant moved himself behind the other horses. Rei thought she heard a small curse leave his lips.

"You must excuse our dear friend, Sir Nephrite," Sir Zoicite spoke with a warm smile. "He opens his mouth sometimes solely to insert his foot."

Rei tossed her hair from side to side, taking full advantage of the cool breeze charging towards her. She raised a slender eyebrow in response to Zoicite's comment. She knew his reputation. Though he was being polite at the moment, he was also known to pull pranks and offer witty comments to unsuspecting persons.

"I suppose that you are always the upstanding gentleman, Sir Zoicite," she said, smirking.

Zoicite's blue eyes reflected a spark from the approaching sunlight as he attempted a small bow on horseback. He lost his balance for a moment and teetered from side to side before placing his hand firmly on the saddle.

"Though, I shan't add the quality of grace to your list of features," Rei added with a giggle.

King Endymion heard the laughter of his queen and turned his head towards the commotion. He observed that Sir Nephrite and Sir Zoicite flanked Rei. He also saw a very peeved personal attendant far behind the others.

"You've banished my queen's servant to your horses' hindquarters, I see," Endymion shouted in amusement.

"Only to partake of Her Majesty's joviality," Sir Nephrite answered with a laugh.

"Don't ruin my wife, I beg of you," the king added before galloping ahead.

"Somehow I think the king should be fearful of his queen ruining us," Zoicite mused aloud.

"Oh hush," Rei said, stretching her hand to gesture Zoicite's silence. "I'm not bad company. Just don't make me upset, and you will keep your ego in tact."

Nephrite pretended as if he was being struck through the heart with an arrow. He threw his head forward, faking death as his horse continued on. Despite his humor, Rei kept her composure long enough to say, "I can't say the same for you, Nefi. I think you'll always be on my bad side."

The trio laughed amongst themselves. Rei felt a bond form between them that reminded her of her relationship with her brothers. She was safe with these knights, and she knew that they would protect her from any harm that might come her way. '_Brothers…_' the young woman thought. '_How I miss my family_.'

Many times in her childhood, Rei and her brothers Mark, Joshua, and Timothy had always had fun together. When she was first born, her older brothers treated her gently. That was, until she bit her brother Mark on the thumb when he had peeved her. After that, her brothers had always play fought with her and joked with her as if she were a boy.

Now, as Zoicite told Rei and Nephrite an off-color joke that made them both smile, the queen had other thoughts on her mind. She longed for home. The feeling of wrapping her arms around her warm father took hold of her feelings.

She looked at her riding companions with large eyes. They were her family now.

* * *

The brown huts of the village appeared from behind a grassy hill. The crops indeed were suffering, as most had stalks painted with an awful, sickly brown color. The leaves on the stalks were wilted. The food storage area Rei had heard about stuck out from the rest of the town. A big hole in the roof was charred with the remains of the lightning strike. This was a town in desperate need for a savior.

Several citizens rushed towards the riding party once they were in sight. Many were men eager to speak with the king and offer their physical help. Some were women, eyes brimming with curiosity of the royal visitors. The ones that Rei noticed first and foremost were the four children who cried in excitement as they saw the horses.

"King Endymion!" one little boy exclaimed, jumping so close to the horses that a man grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him backwards.

"Address him as Your Majesty, David," the man said. He held onto the boy's shoulders with a seemingly tender grasp. Rei assumed that he was David's father.

A young girl, probably about 4 years of age, approached the horses cautiously. She possessed striking blue eyes and a head of long, wavy blonde hair. She reminded Rei very much of Sir Jadeite.

Rei bent down in her saddle to get a better look at the little child. As she did this, the girl smiled widely. The queen reached her hand out in an attempt to address the child.

"How do you do?" Rei asked daintily, taking the little girl's hand in hers.

"Very well, Your Majesty," she said with a slight mispronunciation of her r's.

Queen Rei smiled, released the girl's hand, and drew her horse back a few steps before dismounting.

"What is your name, Miss?" she asked, walking towards the little girl.

"Penelope," replied the girl, giving her best courtesy.

Rei kneeled down near the girl and took her hand in hers. She ran another hand threw Penelope's hair, feeling some of the thick, wavy strands between her fingers.

"Why don't you show me around your village?" Rei suggested.

Penelope nodded enthusiastically and waited for Rei to stand up again. She immediately tugged the queen north of the village, drawing a few little boys as followers. Within about 20 feet, Rei recognized the form of a miniature hut surrounded by the stables and the crops.

"Our secret house is for boys, not girls!" one of the little boys shouted in a whiny voice.

"Is that so?" Rei poised the question mischievously, and she ran with the little girl towards the hut. "I think that the best secret houses are those that welcome both boys _and_ girls," she said, giggling.

She positioned herself on all four limbs before popping her head into the hut. Penelope had already ventured inside and was busy showing Rei all the little details. She pointed to a wooden box near the opposite wall.

"This is where I keep the tea pot and tea cups. And this," she said as she drew attention to a circle on the floor, "is where the fire is. I love to make tea."

"No tea!" another little boy grumbled from behind Rei. The queen smiled at his disgust.

"Oh, but isn't a cup of tea perfect after an adventure?" she asked the little boy, turning her head to face him. She realized he was the same little boy saved by his father: David.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a frown.

"I guess," he finally said after a few seconds of silence.

The young queen gestured for the little boy to come to her. He obliged, though not without dragging his feet and mumbling under his breath.

"And what is it you like to do in your secret hut, David?"

His eyes lit up with excitement. He pulled a wooden stick out from behind his back, and pointed it in the direction of the queen. She had to throw her body back a bit to avoid being hit, but she was largely amused by his enthusiasm.

"Me and the other boys, we talk about the dragons we just slayed, or the Negaverse slime we vanquished!" In demonstration of his adventures, he swished the stick back and forth. This behavior elicited a giggle from little Penelope.

"I love when David comes back from fighting and jousting," she said, youthful admiration in her eyes. "I'm going to marry David someday."

"Yuck!" David said suddenly, his face contorted in repulsion and his tongue hanging on the side of his mouth. "I'm never going to marry. That's for pansies."

"Cheer up, lad," Sir Nephrite said, placing a hand over David's shoulder. "That sentiment will change in time."

Rei grinned at her friend's statement. She rose up onto her feet and stood by Nephrite.

"We're almost ready to leave, Your Majesty," said the knight. Rei nodded in acknowledgement.

She offered Penelope, David, and the other little boys in the audience a gentle courtesy. "Thank you kindly for your hospitality."

As she and Nephrite walked back towards the horses, Rei turned to gaze upon the children again. They were so amiable and happy children despite their misfortunes. They found pleasure in simple things, like their trusted secret house, yet they lacked luxuries like warm baths and fancy parties.

Rei realized for a moment what a privileged life she had. Food was never scarce, she always had plenty of activities and friends, and she always had the finest clothing. These children, along with the adults in the village, had plain clothing and their faces were smudged with dirt.

When she turned her focus back in front of her, she noticed her husband. He was attending to a few of the village leaders, smiling and laughing with them. He relayed a few instructions to them in regards to storing the food, and asked them if they needed more assistance. He was compassionate and open-hearted with the people in his kingdom. Seeing her king act so kindly, so warmly…this tugged at Rei's heart. He was most attractive to her at this moment when he took care of his own.

Once everyone mounted their horses and turned back towards the castle, Rei felt sad to be leaving her new companions. Being with them and enjoying their smiles and jokes made the queen feel like there was a deeper purpose to her life. She felt alive loving others.

As they made their journey home, Sir Nephrite and Sir Zoicite returned to their playful antics. King Endymion joined in occasionally as well, though he tried to act serious for the sake of his servants that rode alongside him.

The wind swiftly danced around Rei and her horse, tossing her raven locks every which way. Caught in a moment of peaceful rapture, the young queen turned her gaze upward. In the sky above, a pair of ravens glided with the breeze. She felt her soul light up with their presence, and she smiled widely. Her gaze didn't leave the birds for a few moments.

In that time, Endymion had looked over to his queen. He noticed her face aglow with delight, and saw that her focus was on the ravens above her. His heart delighted in seeing her so happy. With every passing moment, he loved her more and more.

He hoped she loved him as well.


	11. Endymion Chapter 10: Bird in Flight

Triangle: The Sweet, Untold Story

Written By: LoveeDucky

Given Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Rei, Jadeite, Endymion, and other Sailor Moon fixtures do not belong to me. Some elements of this story are not my own creation either. Enjoy!

**Endymion Chapter 10: Bird in Flight**

The clash of metal resonated through the corridors and bedrooms of the castle. The knights and apprentices in the kingdom busied themselves with jousting and sword fighting practice. Many a young man attempted to hone his skills with sparring partners. Some had inflicted wounds upon the other. Tiny splotches of blood adorned the dirt floor of the castle square.

One knight in particular, Sir Jadeite, was focused and determined to sharpen his skills at sword fighting. He had previously dominated the arena in jousting practice, constantly knocking his opponents off their horses. The actual jousting aspect of the sport required a keen amount of concentration to perform accurately, and Jadeite had mastered the steps to knocking someone down. He would aim his lance squarely at his opponent's chest, lock it into position with one hand and arm, and run his horse forward. Even during the jarring smack of the opponent's lance into his armor, the strength of his own weapon would cause the other man to falter. All of these actions occurred within seconds of the knights confronting one another.

Jadeite's limitation was in his sword technique. It was a recent weakness, as he could not fully concentrate on his sparring partner for very long. His foot positioning was fine when standing guard and he would hold his sword in a prime position to strike, but at the exact moment of execution his mind would flood with thoughts of _her_. His arm would relax as his heart agonized over not seeing her. While his defenses were down, his partner would thrust at him with his weapon. As a result, a number of the blood spots on the ground belonged to the young knight.

It was during one of these practice spars that Jadeite's sparring mate, Sir Nephrite, had accidentally punctured him in the shoulder. Upon impact, Nephrite retracted his sword quickly and rushed to his friend's side.

"Jadeite- is the wound deep?" he asked, unsure of his own strength.

The tear in Jadeite's flesh immediately gushed with a river of blood. The wounded knight used his free arm to rip part of his sleeve as an aid to stop the bleeding. He pushed the wad of cloth to the puncture and pressed hard, clenching his teeth in the process.

"No, it's not bad," replied Jadeite with as much confidence as he could muster.

The brown-haired knight examined his friend carefully. The wound was not deep, but it did need some careful treatment to prevent infection. Nephrite looked into his friend's eyes to read any signs of deeper pain. Jadeite's wavy mop of hair was weighed down with sweat, and the strands that fell down onto his forehead were stuck to his skin with the perspiration. His tunic was soaked in sweat. Nephrite peered into his friend's eyes, and noticed that his eyelids were heavy and somewhat swollen.

"Besides the wound, are you feeling alright?"

Jadeite continued putting pressure on his wound and drew in deep breaths. With his hair now falling in front of his eyes, he shook his head to throw the strands back in line. With his blue eyes defiantly peering into his friend's, he flashed him a cocky grin.

"Nothing bothers me, my friend," he said and returned his attention to his wound.

Though unconvinced, Nephrite shrugged off Jadeite's nonchalant attitude and took over tending his wound, uncovering it for a moment to assess the damage. The bleeding had stopped rushing through the slit in Jadeite's skin, but it needed to be cauterized soon.

As the pair contemplated making their way to their way to the infirmary (Jadeite continuously protested medical aid), a young woman gazed at their situation from atop the castle roof. She sighed to herself, resting her chin against the palm of her hand.

Lady Lita was growing quite tired of Sir Jadeite's games. Sometimes he would be quite gentle and attentive with her, and they would talk for hours. At other times, especially within the past few days, he was distant and cold. She did feel concern for his welfare, and hoped that the knights would figure out the best way to take care of Jadeite's wound.

Then, she saw Jadeite's eyes stop darting back and forth between his wound and Nephrite's brotherly mannerisms. His eyes focused towards her. Lita felt her cheeks flush red at his steady gaze. Not three seconds later, Queen Rei and her maid sashayed past her. Lita turned to look at the queen, envious of her elegance and beauty. When she turned her attention back towards the handsome blond knight, his eyes were planted on his wound.

The jealousy within her flowed from her heart, the center of her emotions, all the way to her extremities. She felt sparks of electricity on her fingertips, and she thought she could even feel it in her toes. As her eyebrows furrowed in anger and frustration, she clenched her fists together. As if on instinct, she threw her hands out to her sides to be parallel to the ground.

A thunderous roar rang out across the castle grounds, followed by a flash of light that originated out of the ground. The flash was a bolt of lightening, and the startled castle-dwellers all looked in the direction of a barren green field. The lightning had only singed the grass around it. No fires had been started.

"What was that?" Nephrite shouted, his eyes wide with amazement and fright.

Jadeite merely shook his head and gazed up at the sky. There was not one cloud above or around the castle.

Lita, frightened by the thunder and lightning, had slumped down to sit against the stone wall immediately after the scene had passed. She curled her arms around her knees and tucked her face into her dress. She had an inkling of what had just occurred and why it had occurred, but she was too scared to confront the reality of it. So, she was content to sit and hide from her feelings and from the people around her.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Rei walked through the main hallway. Her destination was the dining hall, and each deep rumble of her stomach reminded her why she headed that way. Her feet moved swiftly against the hard wood floor and she had almost made it to the dining entryway when her left side bumped into a solid object.

"Ouch!" a male voice cried, and Rei immediately stopped moving.

"Oh! I apologize," was her reply, and she reached her arms out to the person she had collided with.

The person had their back to the queen and was dressed in a full tunic that covered the head. She could determine within a few seconds that the individual was male from his broad shoulders and upper torso. Presently, the gentleman had one arm caressing his opposite shoulder. Rei gently touched his back in an attempt to console the injured man.

"You really should watch where you're going, Your Majesty," was the reply. Rei recognized the voice and placed her arms back at her sides.

The man pivoted around smoothly, sporting a wide grin. Despite the head covering, some brown curls escaped from the cloth and framed his handsome face.

"Sir Nephrite," Rei started with a smile. "You're such a baby."

"But you could really kill someone, barreling into them like that! I consider myself a very lucky man for surviving a collision with you."

The raven-haired queen folded her arms in front of her chest. She tapped her heel slightly, playfully acting irritated. She formed her face into the best playful scowl she could make.

"Really, Nephrite, I'm surprised that you don't have women flocking around you at this moment. You definitely know how to impress the opposite sex."

Nephrite smirked bashfully with Rei's sarcasm. He shifted his weight to his one hip and gave her an exaggerated half bow.

"I am skilled in the ways of romance," he said with a laugh.

Rei motioned for him to take a seat upon a nearby divan and she joined him on the chair.

"How goes everything with you?" she inquired with interest.

"Everything is going very well. Everyone is very excited about the upcoming festival, and all the knights are practicing non-stop."

Mentioning the practices made Nephrite think of his friend, Sir Jadeite. They had rushed to the medical center after the freak thunder and lightning incident, and Jadeite was in good condition.

"Actually, Sir Jadeite got himself quite a wound the other day," Nephrite said softly, purposely emitting the fact that he had been the one to stab his friend.

Rei's felt her face get hot at the sound of Jadeite's name, and she turned her gaze towards the floor. She was very concerned for his health, however, and calmly inquired about his current status.

"Oh, he's fine," Nephrite answered. "It wasn't a deep wound. He'll be as good as new in a day or two."

The queen exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I assume he is being attended to by Lady Lita," she added, her tone sharp.

Nephrite shrugged his shoulders.

"I am not certain if she is by his side. In fact, I haven't yet met her. I have heard she is quite beautiful-"

"Yes, yes," Rei interrupted, noting the hint of pink in Sir Nephrite's cheeks as he spoke of her. Apparently Lita could enchant men without even meeting them. That idea made the queen quite infuriated.

Like a blur, King Endymion ran past the two of them, clutching something in his hand. Rei's eyes followed her husband, and she excused herself from Sir Nephrite's company. He nodded his acceptance of her departure, and she stood up to catch up to Endymion.

She had been rushing down the hallway for a minute or two, her long gown swishing against the hard floor, before she caught a glance of the king.

"Endy!" she called after him, her feet struggling to match his quick pace in her high heel shoes.

When she had finally caught up to him (a feat she had only accomplished by ditching her heels and running barefoot), she called after him again. She heard him mutter something about "saving it" before accelerating down the corridor. Rei continued following him with concern. She heard additional noises behind her, and discovered a servant close on her heels.

"Your Majesty," she shouted towards Endymion, "Whatever is the matter?"

Endymion pushed past the door to their bedchamber, eyeing his surroundings frantically as his servant came up behind him. She followed him in, taking a few seconds to catch her breath.

He pointed hurriedly to the dresser surface as the servant placed the pillow down on a dresser. Rei fought to get a glimpse of what was in his hand, but did not have to wait very long, as Endy placed a fragile, small baby bird onto the pillow. Its eyes were still closed and it barely had any down on its tiny frame. She immediately recognized what species the little bird was.

"You saved...a raven?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I noticed how you looked when you saw them above you during our ride the other day. You had a look of longing. When I saw this helpless thing below a tree, I couldn't wait for the cruel test of nature to play upon it. I knew that you would be the perfect nurturer for it."

Rei looked at him, her eyes dewy with small puddles of tears. He had observed something about her that silently told him something about her personality. She nodded quietly, and then glanced down at the bird.

With a wide smile, King Endymion wrapped his arms around his wife and lingered for a moment. He pulled away from her, placing a kiss on her forehead, and left her in the room with her little bird.

Remembering the servant in the bedchamber, she spoke some instructions to him as to what he needed to bring to feed the bird. After the attendant left, she sat down on her stool and began singing a song to the little bird. The tiny feathered creature stopped its chirping and settled itself into the warm pillow.

Rei gently stroked its body as she sang, admiring its small form. She assumed it was now asleep. As she continued her song so softly and sweetly, she didn't notice that her own eyelids were drifting closed.

* * *

Hours later, the young queen pulled her head up from between her arms. She had fallen asleep upon the desk. Her face had suffered despite her peaceful reverie, as the cheek she had rested on felt tender and a little numb. She rubbed her face gently and her ears quickly became alerted to the sound of a baby bird's peeps. The handsome Endymion sat beside her on his own stool, feeding the bird with a small liquid dropper. The small animal bounced up and down in synchronization with its eager chirps. Rei smiled as her husband patiently presented food to the bird.

"I feel at home with the ravens," she said softly, "because they have always seemed to feel at home with me."

Endymion turned his attention to her while still feeding the little bird. Rei stared at their animal friend and continued her story.

"Once when I was a little girl I became really angry and I stomped into the forest without a guardian. I had never dared to do such a thing before. As I walked further into the forest, it got darker and darker.

"I was afraid. Every little noise would frighten me. I tried to turn around and walk home, but I had gone in too deep- I was lost. In a moment of panic, I just sat down and started crying."

The young queen's eyes glistened with a single tear as she remembered how frightened she had been, and how hopeless she had felt. Then, Endymion recognized a small smile form on her face.

"It wasn't a minute later that the first raven I had ever seen flew down beside me," she said. "It stood there quietly, its glassy eye staring at me. It screeched to me, a sound that sometimes unnerves people. But it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was like a voice— and not soon after, several other ravens landed with their friend.

"My cries turned to laughter as they chattered around me. My new friends had given me confidence. I stood up quickly, and started walking north. The ravens rose and flew around my body, stopping me from my destination. Instead, they guided me the right direction home."

Endymion, entranced by her story, stroked her hair gently and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. He used his arm to pull her body towards his shoulders and continued stroking her hair.

"Now, you'll help this little one find its home."

The pair of them stared at the little bird and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As I decided to do some further research for the story, I was looking up info on the Sailor Senshi. In this search, I realized that Rei's pet birds in the manga were not ravens, but crows. Because of this mistake (and several others, I'm sure), I ask all the die-hard Sailor Moon fans to please be kind.

In actuality, though, I did some pretty extensive research on ravens too (before my search on Sailor Mars), and the raven is now my favorite bird.

Anyway, enjoy. And also, **please review**! I really do love hearing reader commentary, and I'm a little sad that I haven't received any yet. :P

- LoveeDucky


End file.
